


all that glitters is gold.

by Gaz042



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaz042/pseuds/Gaz042
Summary: Thomas Winchell spent a good part of his life helping his separated and abusive parents find something. one night when they are looking they run into somthing none of them are going to believe.
Kudos: 2





	all that glitters is gold.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will be any good or make any sense. This was originally a dream I had and wanted to write out because I enjoyed it as a dream. I don't know how it will translate into a written story.

Thomas Winchell made his way thru the woods. It was a cold, damp night. He was dragged out there by his parents. More precise, he felt he had to come along otherwise his parents would probably kill one another. 

For as long as he could remember they came out here looking for gold that was hidden. They had never even come close to finding anything and Tomas began to wonder if there was any at all. He had just turned eighteen and questioned how long he could keep this up for abandoning both of them to their own fate. 

His mind wandered as he patted his head with a cloth someone had given him earlier that day. It was raining, he finally made it to the bus stop. The man set there already, back as straight as abroad. He couldn’t help but compare him to the terminator in his mind. On closer expansion, he noticed what looked like words covering it. 

At that same moment, he heard a loud thud in the distance, followed by what sounded like wolves howling. A man with long curly hair rushed by him stopped, then quickly looked behind him. "What are you doing here." Before Thomas could answer the man had him by the hand. "I'm the Doctor, by the way, RUN." 

Without any choice in the matter, he was soon running with this strange man. A glance back told him they were not alone. They looked like wolves, but much bigger, a blue tint to their wild fur. Lights blue lights seem to emanate from there sides as they thrashed there the woods heading there way. 

"What are you doing out here all by yourself." He asked as if they were having a casual stool, still grasping his hand as he ran. 

"I'm not" he began to say, finding he was quickly running out of breath. 

The strange man sighed, "I was afraid of that. Who's here with you." 

He paused, not sure if he should tell him. 

"Are you lost?" The Doctor asked. 

As Thomas when to open his mouth to answer they rain into his parents, each coming from opposite sides. 

The Doctor grinned. “Great, there are now four of us. This is perfect. Without asking any normal questions, such as what’s your name, what are you doing here? Would you mind, we are being chased by some vicious elder god-like wolfs, do you mind helping out? 

Instead, he presented four cyphers, handing each of them one and telling them to spread out so they would form something resembling a square. He had suck authority in his voice that no one questioned this. It only seemed to come to mind when the wolves showed themselves, still running full speed ahead. 

“When I say run-” he began, paused, “no, scratch that, when I say go, hit the button on the cypher. The light coming from it was the same light blue that came off the wolves. The four of them hid behind the trees as the wolves made their way into the middle as the Doctor shouted. Each of them hit the button, there was now an empty space where the monsters once stood. 

They all stood in silence for a moment. It was Andra who finally broke the silence, “What the hell was that?” she asked, looking directly at the doctor, then down at the cypher she held. 

“Wolfdrags” The Doctor answered collecting the cyphers backup. “They are just your typical wolfs. Everything is alright.”

“I have never seen any wolves like that.” Roy retorted, looking at the Doctor as if he was mad. 

He looked around “Well no, you wouldn’t. They’re not from Earth.

“Oh, well that makes perfect scene then.” Andra not hiding the sarcasm in her voice. “And don’t tell me, your an alien and you came here in your flying saucer.” 

The doctor when to open his mouth but nothing came out at first. “Oh no,” he quickly looked at his wrist, he founded at it. Shaking his arm and putting his ear up to the leather brace the cover a good part of his wrist. “I think it’s broken, I hit it really hard on that branch when I came in.”

“What does that mean?” Thomas asked, showing genuine concern. 

“It means I can’t get home. It means-” but he couldn’t get his thoughts out before they heard another low growling. As the Doctor turned around slowly there was one of the wolfdrags slowly walking turd him. 

The Doctor fumbled to get the cyphers to read but it was to late, the thing was overhead, about to punch on Thomas. He braced himself for a thud that never came up. His parents looked ensconced but the Doctor looked angry. 

That’s when Thomas noticed the man approaching them, the one that everyone else already had their eyes on. The one that looked like the terminator. “You didn’t have to-” the Doctor began to scold him as he approached. 

“Didn’t have to save all of your lives from a viscus monster?” He smiled at them, specify the Doctor. “You’re welcome.” there was now a small figure on top of Thomas that looked like an exact replica of the wolfdrags.

“Great, there is another one.” Andra rolled her eyes. 

“Why are you two even here?” Roy demanded. 

“Good question?” the Doctor turned to the two of them. “Why are you out here this late at night. It’s quite cold out tonight.”

“Wasting there time.” the new man answered before anyone could say anything He turned to Thomas, reaching a hand out to help him up. “Do you still have that cloth I gave you?”

Everyone was now looking at Thomas as if he was about to do the trick as he reached into his pocket. “Yeah, it’s right here.” 

“Read it.” the man said in a flat tone. 

He glanced over it. It looked like it had been a copy of an important document. The name scared threw out it. 

The man turned to his parents now, “you are out here looking for gold. I said you were wasting your time. Which you are. Someone has already gotten to it, deposited it, and gave all legal ownership to.” he paused for dramatic effect as everyone faced Thomas once more. “If you go to that bank and show them that, they can give you the official document and you can do whatever you want with. 

He looked at the clothing in his hands, dumbfounded at Roy ripped it from him. Andra grabbing the one side to get a better look herself. There eyes on the dollar amount that even suppressed them. They knew it would have been a lot, but nowhere near as much that was on that cloth.

Thomas looked at the man. “What am I supposed to do with all of that?” 

“As I said, anything you would like.” he glanced up at the Doctor for a moment. “Why not do something good with it. “You can open a shelter or an orphanage, or maybe a food bank.”

His parents step forward to protest but the man shot his hand out to silence them. “If you have any interaction on seeing any of that money I would start treating this young man with more respect.” 

“How much do you want?” he asked the man. 

“That is unnecessary. I have no use for money.” 

“But,” he began to protest. Then turning to the Doctor, “You saved me from them, them things. Please let me thank you.” the Doctor gave the same answer as the man.

*******

The family was soon gone, leaving only the Doctor and the man alone in the woods. The Doctor still eyeing his suspiciously. “That was awfully altruistic of you.”

“Was it?” he asked, looking down at the Doctor’s wrist. “Or will he be the foundation for what his great, great, great, grandchild will accomplice.”

“Of course you would, you can’t just do something out of the goodness of your heart.” the Doctor felt anger rise up in himself. “Of course the Master only ever thinks about himself.”

This seemed to make him smile even more. “If that was true then why would I be giving you a lift to your TARDIS. I’m right in assuming it’s not here and you may have a hard time getting to it.”

Without speaking the Doctor followed him to a strangely thick tree. When they went into the interior of the Master’s TARDIS was visible. Neither of them spoke during the ride. To anyone else, it may have seemed like an uncomfortable silence. But they enjoyed every moment of it. It wasn’t often they had spent time together without trying to kill one another or fighting. 

The Doctor knew whatever the Master was planning would be awful but that night they were more or less on the same side, and he found himself happy about that. 

The Master knew the Doctor would foil his plan, that is if he knew where to look. But that night he wasn’t telling him how wrong he was, and he found his company quite pleasant.

When the Doctor when to leave he paused, looked back at the Master who was still at the cent conceal. “I should thank you.” the two of them exchanged al look before he slowly left his TARDIS.


End file.
